The sun, The moon, and The Star
by SweetAngels123
Summary: When people described team seven...


When people described team seven they often said Uzumaki Naruto was the sun – the dawn – the brightest moment of the day - while Uchiha Sasuke was always referred to as the moon – the night – the darkest hour.

But sometimes people forget there was a third gennin on team seven. One who wasn't so easily characterized as the two males.

Sakura Haruno was a curious case she wasn't bright and pure like Naruto - although her hair and eyes could certainly dictate such - but neither was she as dark and lost as Sasuke.

She was somehow caught between the hours of dawn and the darkest moment of the night.

Sakura had always been drawn to the dark - the alluring, scary, dark, sexy, things that the night represented - but at the same time she was fascinated by the light – the warmth, the brightness, the sun-kissed smiles, the taste of the sun – she was always stuck between.

She never quite swayed to either side – she was always going back and forth – dodging a solid decision –she loved them both dearly – although some claimed she loved Sasuke better it wasn't true she just loved him in a different way then she loved Naruto.

She was always a step behind as well – perhaps the boys never meant to – in fact they did it without even realizing it, most likely – but because of who her boys were –are – she was over looked, she didn't blame people for it – she knew the boys out shined her, Naruto with pure light, and Sasuke with the blackest of blacks.

Compared to them she was merely a pin prick of light swirling with dark and light in a constant vortex.

Easy to miss but fascinating to watch.

Over time though –three long tortures years – Sakura's colors swayed to the light – not to the extent that the black left, no the black of Sasuke was like a drug once it's in it's almost impossible to get out – but over time her experiences led her down the path of light.

It wasn't intentional no in fact Sakura thinks it was a total accident but she started to love the light, to crave the light – never in the same way as she could love and crave the dark because the dark owned her heart, the dark had a torturers s grip, but the light was always soft and never demanded too much.

But that in its self was a demand, after all Naruto, he made her feel guilty that she didn't love him the way that he would have liked her to.

Sometimes Sakura thought that even with all she'd gained that she was still a swirl of her boys – for instance when the sun and moon overlapped the first time the steel in her bones was still new just when she thought she could show her own colors- she was stopped because she was still too little too young.

But she wasn't she told herself as she waited for the second and then the third and forth eclipse to happen but each time, each and every time she was ready to show her colors that she had so carefully covered within the swirls of black and white, someone would stop her.

But Sakura had learned from her teammates and she didn't quite and each day – every single day – a little of the black and white faded and slowly her colors began to emerge – it was a slow gradual movement one that took time and patience – and lots of blood, tears and sweat – but she was sure someday she would shine right up there with her teammates – her boys, her family.

But no matter what even after she made a name for herself – even after she worked so hard – people still tried to categorize her among the moon and the sun – Sakura loved them, and would do anything for them – but it angered her that these boys even without trying couldn't let her shine.

Didn't they know that she was special too?

That she couldn't live in their shadows forever?

She needed to stand without them.

And Sakura believed that the day would come when the moon is overlapped and beaten by the sun that in the aftermath she would shine like they did.

And so when the sun and moon clashed a final time – when the moon and sun overlapped in a bloody halo that made you wince at the ferocity of it all – when she sees the two she loves – the boy who she could have been the love of her life had things been different, and the other one who was her brother.

And so while the moon and sun fought for dominance Sakura fought for the right to be scene up there with the boys - because the sun and the moon couldn't exist without balance and Sakura liked to believe that she was the bridge.

Except the bridge wasn't willing to be just that anymore, she wanted more.

And when the two fall….

Down

Down

Down

To the muddy and bloody earth – well the bridge is there one hand on the sun and one on the moon and she's fixing the damage that the fight for dominance had caused – because they were equal – they were balance and she believed they could do it without her now.

So while the two recovered in a small hospital room after coming back resting on her shoulders, Sakura finally thinks she know what she is, she's not just the bridge between light and dark anymore- no no no no….

When people described team seven they often said Uzumaki Naruto was the sun – the dawn – the brightest moment of the day - while Uchiha Sasuke was always referred to as the moon – the night – the darkest hour.

And when they get around to describing the third member well they call her a star.

A bright burning star.


End file.
